star_warpfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Sun
The Death Sun was a "Super Weapon" used by the Empire of Annihilation 'and later by the 'Empire of the Hand, to conquer the galaxy and strike fear into those who would rebel against an empire much more powerful than those before it. Construction started on the Death Sun sometime within 90-80-BBY inside a nebula out in the far reaches of the local solar systems to be hidden away from other empires larger than themselves, also to be hidden from pirates and uprisings like The Alliance. In it's time, a lot of things happened, it saw the destruction of the Galactic Republic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the largest of them all, the Galactic Empire, and many others. It took over one hundred galactic years to fully complete it. Though, it was still capable of much, just fifty years after the start of it's construction. Even though it was capable of much, it didn't do much for all of that time. They wanted to keep it quiet until the day it was completed. It was designed so that it could destroy a solar system in less than a galactic day, and had the firepower of millions of Death Star's. When is was finally completed in 33-ABY it was a joyous day for the Empire of Annihilation. Not long afterward, though, they conquered planet after planet. It was so large and vast that some of it's very own cargo bays were the size of large gas giants. All anyone could do was watch the sheer destruction of a mighty galaxy, falling to an old piece of machinery constructed years ago. The Empire of Annihilation would stop at nothing to control the entire galaxy, after all, it did take a lot of patience. At last they pulled in the remains of the Imperial Remnant, their Death Star IV, it fit quite nicely in the moon sized cargo bay they had planned for it. Now, all anybody could do was watch and wait, watch as their very own home was pulled in, and watch the darkness surround the skies that everybody had once known. One by one planet after planet was pulled in. But one, in particular was the least fortunate. Bespin was disintegrated, and all who were on it died. Darth Vader, Palpatine, Boba Fett, Mara Jade, and the rest helplessly watched, whilst locked in merely a docking bay. It was in the end, that Supreme Leader Lucas thought it was necessary to send a large fleet of men on board the Death Star IV, to wipe out Darth Vader and the rest who might still have a chance. He sent none other than Kylo Ren, who was later struck down, and almost killed aboard the Death Star IV. Last of all, he sent himself. knowing that if he did disintegrate the Death Star, that it would explode, causing extreme damage and possibly destroying his entire Death Sun. When he had arrived, he dueled with his enemies. But in the end, died. Knowing that everything was going to break loose, Darth, and others, decided that it was best to self destruct the Death Star IV. Shortly afterward, it exploded, causing huge and extreme damage to the Death Sun. It then opened up the ability to release the bound planets back onto there original orbits. Later, though, as it wasn't completely destroyed, but really just disabled, it was clear that a huge piece would be needed to repair it. With this in thought, the race was on, to build it and place it onto the Death Sun. Ironically, multiple groups had arrived at the same exact time, to do the same exact thing. To place their own pieces onto the abandoned Death Sun. However, there was a problem, one that would mean, the last one standing would be the first one to take control of the entire galaxy. But there was more than just one of them standing, The Alliance, the Imperial Remnant 'and other large groups, like criminal networks and the 'Empire of the Hand were ready to fight. In the end, the Empire of the Hand prevailed and took the Death Sun super-weapon as their own. Small attacks were planned to destroy it, but none prevailed against it, not for awhile at least. As Thrawn took control of the galaxy with his "Death Machine", and his power became more undeniable. He had what he always wanted, something that anybody would give everything they had to have. He hired a dark Jedi by the name of Jerec. Jerec was a powerful force user, with nothing standing in his way. He was promised much credits if he'd managed to capture Kyle Katarn. He did just that, but, the only thing he ever got was an empty hand. A hand with the power to destroy, one so shrewd, so wicked, that in-turn, gave him nothing. Disturbed by Thrawn's selfishness, he drove those of Thrawn's military out of his own ship, and killed the rest, he knew the mark was placed on his head, and that Thrawn would have him killed, so knowing this, he turned his ship around, pointed it towards the Death Sun, and, at full speed, moved straight towards it. As it came close to crashing Stormtrooper and Boba Fett were able to rescue Kyle Katarn and his new friend Sariss. Afterward, though, Kyle Katarn formed a group made up of everyone imaginable, including: Darth Vader, Palpatine, Luke Skywalker, Boba Fett, Mara Jade, and others, including The Alliance. Admiral Ackbar moved his forces to the Death Sun, and held off enemy Empire of the Hand fleets. Kyle found a safe place to land, and made it inside the Death Sun with his team. They moved in and fought long, hard battles which, in-turn even led to Boba Fett risking his life, after a fight with his father, he knew he couldn't fight anymore. With his last bit of energy, he threw a Thermal imploder, killing the both of them. After a final duel, they managed to turn off the shield generator and used the previously weakened spot that Jerec plowed his ship into, to their own advantage. In the end, the Death Sun was known as a "Technological Masterpiece". But, it's fall, was also just as great, as it's rise.